Please Don't Die— Signed Granger
by Warriorcats1215
Summary: Hermione Granger, five years after the War, is abandoned by her boyfriend, Ron. Heartbroken, homeless, abused and desperate, she seeks refuge in Andromeda Tonks. But Andromeda has other ideas for where the girl could live. It might just involve Andromeda's broken nephew, and the idea very well could save both of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys.

This is Warriorcatlover1215. I lost my account and cannot recover it, so I will be uploading the story on here from now on. This is my story. I am not stealing. Characters and such belong to jk rowling. It will be a pain in my ass to have to rewrite fourteen chapters, so, before reading anything more in this story, read these chapters: s/13283982/1/Please-Don-t-Die-Signed-Granger

* * *

Hermione yelped as Draco forcefully pulled her into Apparation without warning. She hated the feeling of being squashed and shoved into a small ball and slammed into a tunnel much to small for her to fit in.

She fell as they landed out of Apparation, arms catching her and hauling her carefully to her feet, before letting go. She turned around, but Malfoy was already heading for the stairs. "Thank you," she murmured in a quiet voice, though it echoed eerily.

He paused, turning to her. "No problem." His voice wavered, though.

"What that man said...it's not—"

"I don't want to hear it. Not tonight. Good night, Granger."

* * *

Weeks passed. Snow fell and the sun came and went. Draco's attitude turned from slightly more relaxed to more jumpy then ever rapidly like the seasons changing.

And no word from Tonks. Not a single word. She never showed up at the Manor. Never sent a letter. And Hermione nor Draco dared to speak to each other about it. Or Andromeda.

Christmas Eve morning rolled around, and it was one of those rare occasions the three household members were in the same room. Even Draco seemed to be a little calmer around Pansy then he used to be. Molly had invited them to come for Christmas Eve dinner, and then for the whole day on Christmas.

"Do you think I can come?" Pansy pouted, gnawing at the edge of her toast.

"Yes, Pansy, because Saint Potter will want to welcome you into his home. No, you dimwitted dimbow. You can't." Draco sneered, perched on his normal stool.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed.

"What? It's true!" Draco stared at her in disbelief.

"You can come, Pansy. Will everyone be happy about it? No. But you can come."

Pansy gave a soft squeak of excitement. There was a clatter as Crookshanks leapt onto the counter, knocking a cup carelessly. Hermione calculated Malfoy's reaction carefully, watching as he stiffened, watching Crookshanks with a wary look, before reaching out and snatching the cat from the counter, drawing him to his chest. "Do I have to come?" Draco murmured, his pale hands nowhere to be seen in the depths of Crookshanks' fur.

"Yes, you have to come. You aren't getting out of this."

He seemed entirely unhappy about the prospect, gently petting Crookshanks with his head. "You know your hair is the most infuriating thing in the world?" Pansy commented, standing and carelessly grooming the blondes hair.

Draco's face snapped up, pinning his stare on her. "Do not touch me," he growled, a warning flash of amber playing at the silver in his eyes.

"But your hair looks God awful!" Pansy huffed, sitting back down.

"His hair looks fine, Pansy. Leave him alone." Hermione muttered, burying her face in her hands on the table.

Pansy huffed again, blurring before jumping down and beckoning to Crookshanks, who wriggled from Draco's grasp and pelted after the calico.

"Alright, Granger?" Draco murmured, his foot resting against the support of the stool, his knee bouncing almost anxiously.

"Fine, Malfoy, fine." She hissed, drawing her face from her hands to stare at the piles of paper in front of her. "I just have to finish these."

"You can take a break, you know?"

"I need these in by the day after Christmas and I still haven't finished them!" She snapped.

"Mind if I take a look? A fresh outlook might help." He offered, setting his coffee cup on the counter behind him and hopping off the stool.

"I...guess. Take a look at this one," She thrust a handful of papers toward him, and he took them, sitting down across from her.

There were several moments of silence, the only noise the shuffling of papers, until he spoke. "I see what the problem is." He set the papers on the table. "The translation is completely off." He snatched her pen from beside her, and quickly started writing. "Runes are difficult to translate, espescially if it's a non-magical being writing them. But from my perspective..." He drew off, and shoved the paper back to her. "The Vampire's just want their own territory. To be protected instead of hunted."

She stared at his elegant writing, and then at him. "That makes sense, actually. Merlin...thanks, Malfoy. I didn't know you knew so much about runes."

"You aren't the only one who took Ancient Runes in Hogwarts, Granger."

She just rolled her eyes, and sorted through the papers again. "It makes a lot of sense. The Forest is filled with Acromantulas, Centaurs and Vampires, and they can't each have enough territory... and with more and more Vampire's fleeing from the Wizarding society each day for refuge in the forest..."

"It's because of those stupid idiots from the Ministry who want them all dead." He muttered. "I've been reading about it for weeks now. The Protection and Regulation of Magical Creatures department is split, isn't it? Some want them dead and, or, regulation, but other's like you want to protect them."

"For someone who doesn't work in the Ministry, that is highly accurate. Florence and their little group who want them dead or at least regulated keep trying to get the Ministry to rid of all half-breeds, like Vampires, Centaurs and Werewolves. We keep trying to overthrow them, but it's a futile battle now, it seems!"

"If given the essential needs to keep the blood-hungry and animalistic needs down, then Werewolves and Vampire's are harmless! The Ministry is looking at this from the completely wrong direction!" Draco hissed, and once again she saw that amber flicker in the silver of his eyes.

"That's exactly my point, but do they listen? No, because they are the Ministry, and they can't seem to realize how to use common sense. Wolfsbane and other potions like it are riddiculusly difficult to brew and most people, Werewolves and Vampires, can't afford to brew it. Because the ingridients are so expensive, and that they cannot find a job, due to the fact that sooner or later their co-workers catch on to what they are. But if the Ministry just..."

She took a deep breath, setting the papers back down. "Sorry. Sorry...thank you for translating those runes so quickly, Draco." She nodded, then blinked. She hadn't meant to call him by his first name, but recently it had become a habit.

"Of course. If you need more input, I can always help. I don't mind."

She gave a small smile. "Right. Thanks. Don't forget we are leaving at three." She swept up her papers, and headed for the door and up the stairs.

* * *

Draco, after much nit-picky by Pansy and a fueled debate between Hermione and Pansy, wore a dark, Slytherin green sweater and black slacks, although his sweater was covered by his jacket. He leaned against the banister, waiting impatiently for Hermione and Pansy.

Then, there was a flurry of footsteps as Pansy hurried down the stairs, dressed in a knee-length light peach dressed, which looked so out of place on the dark-haired girl, but nonetheless she looked pretty. "Hermione is coming in a second. She's finishing her stupid Ministry report."

"Coming, I'm coming! Sorry!" Hermione quickly ran down the spiraled stairs, dressed simply in washed out jeans and a black coldshoulder shirt, her hair falling in waves around her shoulders. She snatched her jacket and headed for the kitchen.

"I thought we were Apparating?" Draco asked, following her.

"His Floo is fixed." She stepped inside of the fireplace, nodding to Pansy and Draco. "See you there. _Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!"_

Draco flinched as the fire screeched and roared, before the poison green flames swallowed her whole. "Right. After you, Pansy."

Pansy hopped gracefully into the fireplace, powder in hand. "Are you going to be alright, Draco?" She murmured, mint green eyes glittering with concern, and sand slowly slipping between her fingers.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He hissed, bemused.

She just frowned. "_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_," she murmured, and vanished in a flash of smoke and flames.

Draco stepping into the fireplace, hesitating as Crookshanks trotted into the kitchen. "Sorry, buddy, I don't mean to scare you. _Number Twelve Grimmauld Place,_" he whispered, his heightened senses filled with the roaring of fire and suffocating taste and scent of smoke. Before he knew it, he was dropped straight into another fireplace, and he staggered out, straightening quickly.

The Weasleys and several others, including Hermione and Pansy turned to see him. "No," George gave a harsh, humorless laugh. "No. Not him. Anyone but _him._"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stiffened, staring at the red-head. "Not him. Anyone but him."

"Do you have a problem, George?" Hermione quipped, coming to stand beside Draco. Her tone was cool, but he could scent the frustration coming off of her in thick waves.

"Yes, I have a problem! First you bring her in here," he glared at Pansy. "Fine. But him? No! You cannot bring _him_ into this house. No."

"Fine. I'll just leave." Draco turned on his heel, refusing to shrink under the snarky and hostile tone of the Weasley. Then something caught his wrist. He twisted, catching Hermione's gaze.

"Don't you _dare_," she seethed, her teeth clenched and eyes burning a dark amber. "Do not let him get you down."

"Draco, Hermione! How wonderful of you to join us!" Astoria and Harry came from the kitchen, Astoria's sweet tone breaking the tention. "Pansy?" She stared incrediously at the girl.

"Hi, Tori." Pansy flushed deeply, shying away from Harry and Astoria.

"Hello," Harry dipped his head in greeting, though Draco could see the wariness in his eyes. He came over, hugging Hermione and his wrist was released. "Really, Hermione, you had to bring them?" He hissed softly, and Draco didn't miss it.

"Shut up, Harry! Molly said they could come."

Harry pulled away as Molly came in. "Miss Parkinson, Draco, Hermione. Wonderful for you to join us." The mother-hen Weasley greeted warmly.

"Mrs. Weasley." He greeted quietly, and was suddenly aware of Hermione tugging at his coat. "What are you doing?"

"Take your coat off." SShe urged. "I don't understand why you wore it in the first place."

"Well, I thought we were Apparting." He muttered, pulling it off. She took it from him, vanishing into the crowd of Weasley's.

Suddenly, there was a overwhelming scent of another wolf in the household as a much older Weasley and a pale, light haired woman came into the room as well. His face was badly scarred and mangled, and all Draco could scent was alcohol, cinnamon, and wolf.

* * *

Hermione came back into the living room slowly. Already things were going badly. She approached Draco, bbut paused. His eyes were wide, amber swirled in the silver of his eyes. "Malfoy!" She hissed, but he didn't seem to hear her. "Draco!"

He gaze snapped around to her, a feral look in his eyes. "Granger!?"

"Are you alright?" She gasped. "Your eyes..."

"My...eyes?" He blinked, suddenly shaking his head, before glancing back at her, the amber gone from his eyes. "What do you want, Granger?"

She blinked, utterly bemused. "C-come on then...lets get away from the fireplace, Luna and Ginny will be here any minute."

To late. The fireplace roared, and Draco flinched back, whirling around, wand drawn suddenly. Luna stepped through, dressed as eccentric as ever. "Oh, wow!" She cooed, staring up at Draco and watching the wand indifferently.

"Not normally what people say when they are under wand point..." He muttered, lowering his wand as Ginny stepped through the Floo, glowering at him.

"No, your head!"

"What about my head?" Draco growled, looking as if he were going to raise his hand to get his head.

"Wrackspurts!" Luna chirped.

"Wrack— what?"

"Wrackspurts, its full of them!"

"You mean those creatures that float in your ears?"

"Yeah!" Hermione was surprised to find that Luna's face lit up. "Anyway, hello Malfoy. I thought you would be here."

"You...did?" His brows were drawn together as he stared at her oddly. She nodded, giving a dreamy smile.

"Come on, love." Ginny strode right past Hermione and hooked a arm around Luna's waist, giving a hard glare to Draco. "Malfoy."

She watched as the battle raged inside Draco's eyes, but it faded as quickly. "Weasley." He nodded, his tone cool.

"Hermione! Drake! Come help cook!" Hermione pricked up as Astoria's voice echoed through the Grimmauld Place. Quickly casting a 'talk to me later' glare at Ginny, she slipped carefully through the living room. The Grimmauld Place looked so much better then it used to. Even the portrait of Walburga Black stayed silent, unless highly disturbed.

She stopped suddenly halfway down the hallway, aware of Draco sulking behind her, but didn't stop to check on him. He could deal with himself, and she would figure out later what was really going on. Inside the kitchen, it was verywarm, and smelled delicious where Astoria was cooking, Harry chilling at the edge of the counter.

"Why are you cooking, in his house, while he is just sitting there drinking firewhisky?" Hermione scoffed.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley was cooking, but she had to run to the store for a few oast minute ingreidients for tomorrow." Astoria explained. "Hermione, find the serving plates, please?"

"Firewhisky, Malfoy?" Harry raised a glass of dark brown and amber liquid.

"No, thanks though." Draco muttered.

"Alright, then. I suppose I'll go see if Andromeda is here." Harry shrugged, heading out of the kitchen.

Hermione pulled open the cabinet, reaching for the silver platters and taking them down. She handed them to Draco, nodding to the counter behind him. "Put them there, please," holding them in one hand she reached for more.

The second the weight left her hand, though, there was a sharp yelp and a dull crash. She spun around, seeing Draco had set the plates on the counter, but his hands were burned. Exactly where he had lifted the plates.

"You moron, Draco Malfoy!" Astoria snapped, pulling her wand out quickly and hurrying over.

"S-s-sorry, T-tori. I-I didn't know t-they were...s-silver." He gasped, and it was obvious the amount of agony he felt as Astoria slowly healed the burns.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Astoria glared at her. "That is not a topic to be discussed here, Granger. Not right now."

"Right..." Then there was a joyous exclaimation from the living room. "We'l talk about this later, Malfoy." She snapped, before stalking from the room.

* * *

Astoria held Malfoy's skeletal hand in her own, drawing her wand over the burns blistering his pale skin. It was odd he didn't protest to her help. Draco was a cold person; he didn't like physical contact, not even the slightest bit. Pansy had complained many times when they had dated that he was so distant and closed off that she had wondered many a time if he even loved her at all.

"She knows. She knows." He gasped through a strangled breath, flexing his right hand as she finished healing it before moving to the next one.

Astoria knew of Draco's affliction, just as he knew of hers. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder...did Draco even understand the amount of hell he would go through if it got out? A slip of a tongue; his, hers, Pansy's or Hermione's? Even with the legislation that Hermione and her little group were trying to pass, Werewolves were still hunted. Now more then ever. Malfoy's were hated as it was; the people of the Wizarding World joyous when they had heard of Lucius' sentance and Narcissa's sudden death, and bitter when they heard that the Heir was still free.

If anyone, who wanted to bring harm to him, ever found out that there was another Werewolf, one that was a Malfoy, nonetheless...she shuddered, unable to even dream of what Florence and her group would do to him. Instant death would be a blessing.

"And that, Draco, is why you are a moron! What did you think, inviting her to live with you? She is _Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Her Age_, did you really think she wasn't going to find out? She figured out Lupin was a Werewolf way before us all, and that was just little hints. Tell me, how many creatures can you think of, that silver burns them?"

Her green-yellow eyes were hard, unable to keep the fury from rising inside her chest, threatening to overflow like a erupting volcano.

"One...Werewolf..." He muttered, pulling both his hands away. Guiltily, he looked away, his eyes clouding.

"Do you realize how easily she could bring your downfall if she wanted? Yes, she she wants protection for Werewolves, but what if she didn't? Do you realize how _serious_ this is?" She hissed in a whisper.

"Yes, I know how serious this is, Astoria! I live with that prospect every day and every night. How dare you think I don't realize how dangerous the situation is?!" He snarled, trying to keep his voice low. She could hear the canine-like noise in his voice, and she knew the wolf was pacing, she could see it in his eyes.

"Because sometimes you don't act like you know, and it's bloody infuriating!"she hissed, when the door swung open, Hermione striding along side Andromeda, a blue-haired child clinging to Hermione's hip.

"Well he's got to meet him at some point, they're related." Hermione hissed to Andromeda.

"I still can't get over how they are related. Me and my distance cousins look more like each other then Teddy and Draco do."

"Teddy get's his looks from Remus, except for the-" The two woman seemed to realize abrutly Astoria and Draco were there, and the boy in Hermione's arms shrunk back.

"Malfoy, I think it's long overdue that you meet your cousin, Teddy Lupin." Hermione annoucned.

"Oh my goodness, he's so adorable!" Astoria cooed softly, giving Teddy a small smile, her anger at Draco forgotten. This seemed to comfort the child, for he lifted his head from Hermione's neck and grinned.

But Draco stayed silent, just staring at the child. "He looks like her."

Astoria shot him a odd look. "Who?" But Hermione and Draco were holding each other's stare, the air of warning crackling furiously in Hermione's magic.

"No one. No one." Draco quickly shook his head, still eyeing the child. Then, before their very eyes, the boys hair turned pure ice white, his eyes steel silver. "Merlin..." The word left Draco's lips in less then a murmur.

"This is your cousin Draco, Teddy. Say hi?" Hermione prompted softly, looking down lovingly at the child balancing on her hip. Astoria couldn't doubt that Hermione would be a spectacular mother.

"Hi, cousin Draco!" Teddy piped up, silver eyes alight with interest now that he was more comfortable.

Astoria saw Draco wince. Visibly. Was it because of the sharpness in the boys voice hurting his sensitive hearing, she wondered, or something more?

* * *

Despite was Andromeda nd Granger had been saying, all Draco could see in his six year old cousin was Nymphadora through and through. Even when the boys hair changed and eyes changed right before his bloody eyes he still saw the boys mother in them.

Draco didn't know Nymphadora well. He had only met her once previously before the Ar, and that was brief. Only a seconds glances between them, even though they were cousins. But, he still saw her in Teddy. "He's a Metamorphmagus," he stated blandly.

"Yep." Hermione bounced the child gently on her hip, the boy giggling happily. "He's your cousin, Malfoy, stop staring at him like he has five heads."

Draco scowled, glancing at Andromeda. "Andromeda. How are you?" Purposely, he ignored Granger's futile attempts to get him to interact with his little cousin.

"Well. And yourself?"

"Good enough." Draco shrugged.

"Cousin Draco?"

Draco glanced at his little cousin, blinking. "Yes?"

"Did you know my Mummy or Daddy?" Draco winced, and so did Astoria, Hermione and Andromeda. The question was so innocent, but impacted the people in the room deeply. Andromeda slipped from the room quickly, and Astoria turned away, checking the food.

"Put the boy down, Granger." He muttered, and Hermione pblidged carefully. Teddy stood, watching Draco carefully. He knelt down, offering a small smile. "Let me tell you something, Teddy. I didn't know your Mum, but your Father twight Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts when I was young—"

"Really?" Teddy piped up, eyes fading to the same green-gray-blue shade as his mothers.

"Yes, really. And, honestly, I didn't see it back then. But now, I realize, your father was a genius. You do remind me of him, and of your mother even though I only met her once or twice. So yes, I did know your father a bit, and he as a brillant man. And I don't doubt that you are to." Draco forced a smile, and the little kid brightened instantly.

"Thanks, Cousin Draco! I'm going to find Harry!" Unaffected, the child pelted through Hermione's legs and out of the kitchen.

Hermione just stared at Draco. "That was sweet."

"Oh, don't look so frightened, Granger. I am capable of human emotion." Draco snorted, standing.

"Honestly, I wonder if you are though." Astoria turned around, and gave a grin.

"Oh, shut up, Astoria!"

* * *

Pansy perched herself on the arm of a chair, watching the party carefully. It seemed that the Weasley's and Potter didn't just invite family and close friends, but everyone. Now, Pansy sat trying to count everyone in the room and whom she knew was there.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, who had just come in the front door with grocery bags. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, where only Merlin knew. A woman she knew was Andromeda Tonks with a wild blue-haired child. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, Luna's legs draped over Ginny's whilst Luna argued with Harry over some sort of creature.

George Weasley and Astoria Greengrass. Bill and Fleur Weasley, and their one year old daughter, Victoria. Theodore Nott and Katie Bell, possibly the strangest couple Pansy had ever seen, but they seemed very friendly with Bill and Charlie Weasley, and Charlie Weasley's girlfriend who Pansy didn't recognize.

Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater, looking unhappy. Neville Longbottom, speaking to a girl with very long blonde hair, and— _Merlin.._

Pansy about toppled from her chair, one because Hermione and Draco had entered the room together, Hermione looking way to happy for her own good, and two because the blonde haired girl was coming over to her snd Pansy recognized her instantly. "_Daphne?"_ She gasped, breathless.

"Hi, Pansy." The girl stopped, staring incrediously as her. "How...how are you?"

The voice in the back of Pansy's head whined violently. _When did Daphne get so hot?_

* * *

There was a knock on the front door. And the room fell silent, heads turning. Molly and Arthur had arrived back, so it wasn't them. Draco llooked up, drawing his wand, and turning heel towards the door, aware of Harry behind him. Slowly, wand in hand, Draco pulled open the door.

A woman, brown and green hair tied into two braids, stood shivering outside the door, staring guiltily up at him. A weak smiled played at her lips. "Hi, Draco."

"**_Nymphadora?!_**"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I managed to finish a chapter, only thanks to the fact I sprained my ankle. Stupid damn thing XD I was practicing choreography for my dance recital, and slipped and sprained it. Anyway, you probably don't want to hear me complain.**

**Here is a review answer to (reowned—warrior)'s question! Hah! I'm glad for your concern XD**

**But, no, I have over fifty chapters planned for this story. More like about a hundred. I have many ideas and a very indepth storyline, so don't worry! And yes, buckle up because this is going to be a very. Very long ride. And if you have any questions, I may or may not be able to answer them, but still, ask away!**

* * *

"What?"

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, how fucking drunk are you?"

"Harry, what's wrong?"

The resounding chorus of voices caused Draco's head to spin wildly. So, without a word, he stepped outside, and slammed the door shut, facing Nymphadora. "_No!_"

She recoiled, blinking. "I'm sorry?"

"No! You do _not_ get to come into this house! _No!_ You cannot, _cannot! _I do not give a bloody fuck how much you want to. I will not let you." He hissed, wand drawn. The wolf in his head howled and screeched, clawing frantically at the confines of his mind, desperate to get out.

"And why not?" She shot back, seeming to laugh in the face of fear. "I have no doubt that my mother, friends and my son are in there, so let me in."

"_That's exactly the problem! _You left them to believe you were dead. _Dead, Nymphadora!_" He didn't give a rats-ass that her hair was burning a fiery orange-red now. "Hermione told you to come to the Manor, I was there that night! And you ignored her. For days, she waited for you and searched for you and _you never showed up_. After you 'came back from the dead' or whatever the hell you did, you were to much of a coward to even come back for your son! So _no! You cannot enter this bloody house."_

"Malfoy," Draco whipped around, heart pounding as the door was ripped open. Potter. Saint Bloody Calm a Hell Auror Harry Potter. The man was completely stoic, albeit the flare of confusion in his emerald eyes. "Let her in."

"_**No! **_Fucking hell, Potter, stop being such a bloody saint!"

"This is my house, Malfoy!" He swapped his gaze to Nymphadora, recoiling slightly. "Tonks," he murmured. "No, it's a lie. It's a bloody lie. Nymphadora Tonks is dead."

Nymphadora's face softened as she saw Harry, her hair fading to a soft violet-purple. "Harry. Harry, oh look at you..."

"Move, move!" Andromeda shoved Harry out of the way, stopped dead at the sight of Nymphadora. "My baby...my precious baby Dora..." She whispered.

"Don't be fooled, Andromeda, she's a fucking coward! Get out, Nymphadora, before I hex you!"

"Hex me then!" Nymphadora spat, withdrawing her wand.

"Stop." Harry's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Is that Nymphadora Tonks?"

"She's dead, though!"

"Get inside. All of you." Harry snapped, dragging a protesting Andromeda inside.

Reluctantly, shooting a last glare at Nymphadora, Draco hauled himself inside, shrinking under the stares from inside the house. He yelped, suddenly, dragging aside by Hermione. "What tthe hell, Malfoy?" She snapped.

"Shut up, Granger."

"My precious Nymphadora!" Draco scowled as he saw Andromeda envelop Tonks tightly.

"Dinner—!" Molly and Astoria stopped dead as they came out of the kitchen. "...is ready..." Astoria finished, falling silent. "What is Salazar's sweet name is happening here?"

Andromeda pulled away from Nymphadora, tears streaming down her face. "My baby girl...my precious baby..."

"I think you need to come with me, Tonks." Harry growled, snatching Nymphadora by the arm before she could speak, and pulling her down the hall, followed by a frantic Andromeda.

There was a pregant silence. No one uttered a word, barely daring to even _breathe_ in fear of shattering the fragile sentance. The floorboards above their heads creaked, Draco craning his head slightly to look up, and he could here sharp voices above them.

Finally, the freezing silence broke. "Come with me, Mrs. Tonks," Astoria whispered softly, herding a sobbing Andromeda into the kitchen, followed hesitantly by Molly and George.

Teddy pelted between Draco legs, insistant on catching his grandmother, but Katie Bell caught him, propping him carefully on her hip. "Let Grandmum have a bit of time to cool down, how about that, Teddy?"

"What's wrong with her?" Draco heard Teddy squeak softly, burying hisface in Katie's hair. "Nothing, sweetheart, just someone came back she hasn't seen in a long time." Draco was aware of whispering around him now, but he didn't dare speak.

"Where is cousin Draco? Or Hermione?" Teddy whimpered softly into Katie's neck. Draco froze, Katie's gaze sweeping around until she caught his, her gaze wary and almost frightful. He was about to shove Hermione over to her, but was now aware Hermione had vanished.

Tentatively, Draco edged over to Katie and Teddy. "Look, he's right there. Draco." Katie murmured softly.

"Draco!" Teddy looked ecstatic, lifting his head.

"Hi, Teddy. Bell." He nodded briefly, flinching when Teddy reached for him. "What...what is it doing?"

Despite the tense situation, Katie laughed. "He's not going to hurt you, Malfoy, he's only a boy."

* * *

Katie watched Draco as he approached her through narrowed eyes. He looked the same as when she last saw him; dare she say worse. She made no comment on it, though watchd him carefully. He had, after all, been set up to give her or another student the cursed necklace.

"But it's...reaching," Draco seemed thouroughly uncomfortable as Teddy reached for him.

"Pick me up, Draco!" Teddy whined, squirming in Katie's grip.

"Hey, what am I, chop Hippogriff?" Katie scoffed teasingly. Nonetheless, she lifted Teddy from her hip.

"No, I'm not holding the kid."

"Why not?" Katie cocked her head staring at him.

"Because I don't like children. Where is Granger?" He growled.

"I think she is talking to Pansy." Katie jumped as Theodore came up behind her, hugging her tightly from behind.

"Theodore." Draco blinked, staring at him. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor I you," Theodore murmured, his low voice rumbling in her ears. "Who are you here with? Pans?"

"Pans and Granger." Draco muttered.

Theodore ooh'ed, nestling his face in her ear. "I always said you were the type of guy to have two girls at once."

"No! Theodore!" Draco's pale face flushed a brillant color, and he looked entirely uncomfortable. "Give me the kid, and I'll find Granger." He muttered, hesitantly taking Teddy and vanishing into the whispering crowd.

Confused, Katie sank into Theodore's grasp thankfully.

* * *

Draco knew where Granger was. He just had to follow the yelling up the stairs. The old stairs of the Moste Ancient House of Black creaked as he climbed them, and he shushed Teddy softly as he reached the second floor. He paused, listening.

"_You have a baby!"_

_"Harry, I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."_

_"Theres no excuse, Tonks..."_

Tonks was sobbing. Hermione sounded severely distressed. Harry's tone was almost emotionless. Holding Teddy against his side with one arm, he raised his free hand a delicately knocked on the dark furnished door.

Silence fell inside the room, but no one made to open to door.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Teddy whimpered.

Draco's hand fell flat against the door. "It's alright, Teddy. They're just trying to sort some stuff out." He murmured. "I don't mean to intrude." He muttered to the rooms occupants. Then the door opened, revealing Hermione.

"Malfoy," she stated blankly. "GGo away. Now." She snapped, her tone harsh and bitter. "I cannot believe you. Saying those things to Tonks. Go."

"I only came to give Teddy back to his mother! I won't take back what I said. She was a coward not to come back. But a child should never be seperated from his mother." Draco hissed, refusing to let her sharp words claw at the cold barrier surrounding him.

Teddy whimpered, burying his face against Draco's chest, distressed by the tension between the two adults. "Okay, okay," Draco muttered, resting his free hand against the boys back. "Shove the hell off, Granger." He spat, shoving past her into the room. He stopped. Portraits hung on the walls in the circular room. Sirius Black, the ex-convict. Remus Lupin, Hogwarts' Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Tonks, a exact replica of the living one standing in the room. A man that very closely resembled Harry, who he could only guess was James Potter. And a red-haired woman, who he would guess was Lily Potter.

All eyes turned on him, and he froze. "Hello, Draco," the soft voice of a woman startled him. It was neither Tonks, painting or human, or Hemione. It was Lily. "What brings you to the Grimmauld Place. A place amongst Griffyndors, no less? I can't say that you would enjoy it, if I know anything about Malfoy's it's that they severely dislike Griffyndors."

"H-Hermione Granger, Mrs. Potter. She brought me here. To see my cousin." Nervously, he indicated to the boy in his arms.

He couldn't understand why Potter had portraits of his family in the house, but then again, he didn't understand much about him. Portraits could never truly capture the personality of the true being, and were merely a shell. Carefully, Draco stole a sideways glance of Harry, but a frozen facade hid the emotions he used to show so brightly in school. Now, it was the War-hardened Auror Harry Potter, haunted by the horrid past, forced to have portraits of your family to feel at least a bit of comfort.

Like all of them.

When Lily didn't speak again, only pinned a unreadable emerald gaze on him, Draco turned to Tonks, who was staring at her son almost greedily. "Let me old him...please..." She whispered.

Teddy flinched as Draco tentatively handed him to his true mother. The whole room seemed to hold their breath, Harry and Hermione, Tonks and himself, the portraits even though they couldn't breathe, and even the walls of the room seemed to pause it's breath in anticipation of what might happen.

"Hi, Teddy." Nymphadorasaid softly.

"Who are you?" Teddy whimpered.

"I'm your Mummy. I had to go away for a long time, but I'm back now. For good."

There was such sheer innocence in Teddy's eyes, so much like his mothers, as he tilting his head to look at her. Draco winced. The boy didn't understand what was going on, that his mother had practicly abandoned him.

"Mummy?" Teddy piped, blinking at her. His hair changed until it matched the violet shade of Tonks', and her face lit up a hundred times.

"Right. Tonks, you will stay for the night and tomorrow, and then you will be brought to the Ministry. Understood?" Harry murmured.

"Understood, Harry." Tonks smiled, and Draco retreated, Hermione following him. "I hope the foods done. I'm starving, and after that, I need alcohol." She muttered, trotting down the steps.

"Never took you as a person that would drink under pressure, Granger." Draco responded as the entered downstairs.

"I'm not." She snipped, shoving her way into the kitchen. She stopped dead, and he had to halt abruptly to avoid slamming into her back.

"Whats wrong?"

"I dunno, I think I just walked into a alternate universe were George, Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Astoria, Theodore and Katie are all friends and it's honestly the scariest thing." She stated matter of factly, walking inside.

Indeed, the named people were all inside the large kitchen, talking and laughing. And snogging. "Fucking hell, Astoria, get a room!" He yelped, shielding his eyes from the scarring scene of George furiously snogging Astoria. "Ah, fuck! I think I'm scarred for life!"

Astoria broke away from George, her face red and giggling madly. "Sorry, Drake. Dinner...dinners ready, everyone!" She called.

Hermione whipped around, her startled gaze meeting his.

"What?" He asked, bemused.

"N-nothing." She murmured, her eyes a glowing warm amber in the light of the kitchen. A smile crossed her face, lighting up her features. "Nothing, Draco. Nothing at all. Come on, lets go call them for dinner."

_She knows something I don't._

* * *

**Hi guys! So. I love kind reviews, BUT**

**I want to know what you guys REALLY thinks about this fanfic? I don't need (I would love it, but i dont need it) a huge review, just a honest review, even with harsh critisism. I want to know what I can do to change or fix it! Sorry this chapter is so late, I'm having a hard time writing this right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

***squeals***

***hands you chapter***

**i promise there will be no more twists like the first two sections of this chapter for a while.**

**don't hate me please.**

* * *

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Nails against harsh stone echoed darkly in the cave. The stench of blood, from skin rubbed to raw till the point it wouldn't stop bleeding, was what the cavern reeked of.

He waited. Starving. Shivering. Soaked. Bleeding. His belly so bare from days on end with no food, only the few scraps the strange elf would bring, the horrid fangs of hunger biting deeper still. Shivering and soaked from the damp air and waves that would crash over him whilst he slept.

Bleeding from the wounds still sustained from the horrors of the night. From the stone that constantly rubbed his skin raw. His mind, hazy as he dragged himself to the top of the rocks, thought only of the girl. The one with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. And a man. Not his looks, but his voice. Like velvet. Poisoned honey, even if that was such a cliché description. But it was. Sweet, dripping, smooth, yet you could taste the malicious intent buried within.

He shuddered, the woman's screams haunting his very being every day, though it had occurred so many years ago. The water had run red with her blood. The sobbing of a boy frantically trying to revive his mother with no use.

Was she dead? He wouldn't know.

He could only hope someone would find him before he finally perished in the hellhole.

* * *

**_Click._**

**_Click._**

**_Click._**

Her mangled nails searched the outside of the bars, desperate for a hold on the lock. But she only managed to cause the over-long nails to break and crack and bleed. She pulled back, trying to summon any magic left within her core.

But she was empty.

So horribly empty.

Hollow. No feeling. Desolation so strong it threatened to bury her existence. Her magic was what made her, _her. _And now, only with only the slowly rising Dark Lord and a Werewolf for companions, she was nothing.

Once, she was a witch whom could make even the bravest Gryffindor tremble and fall to their knees with her very stare. A witch who would do anything to please her Dark Lord. But now...

Now she was _nothing._

* * *

** Click.**

**Click.**

**Click.**

Even over the chattering of the people in the living room, Draco could still hear the clicking of the ice as it started freezing raining. Small shard of ice hitting the roof and windows.

He buried himself further into the edge of the couch by the fire, shivering despite the warmth of both the flame and the food he ate.

"How is he?" Draco didn't turn, but he knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"I suppose he's fine."

"Has he said anything?"

"He never does. 'Hi, Granger. Move, Granger. I'll be back later, Granger.' He hardly says anything else." Hermione's tone was bitter. She still resented him, he could tell that much.

"You just have to be patient with him, love."

"I have been patient! It's hard, Andromeda, I hate the place, and he doesn't make it any better. He's so hard to talk to!"

He winced, burying closer into the side of the couch. "Hello, Malfoy." He jumped, unaware that something had approached him. His fork clattered sharply against his plate as he twisted to see who had spoken. Luna approached him, sitting down on the floor next to him. She seemed like she may have just drifted into the house by mistake.

"Lovegood..." he muttered, prodding a slice of turkey slightly before eeating it. "What do you want?"

"The amount of Wrackspurts in your head is concerning," she mused softly.

His brows furrowed, twisting to look at her better. "Right...what do you do to get rid of them...?"

"Oh, it's a very long and dangerous process." She assured him, her face utterly serious, despite how stupid it sounded.

"Right, then..."

"But Wrackspurts cloud your thinking." She drew her knees to her chest, watching the lights of the Christmas tree blink and glower.

"What _are_ Wrackspurts?" He wondered whether she was actually serious, if these creatures actually existed.

"I told you. Small invisible creatures that float in your ears and cloud your thinking. They like people whose past haunts them, they like to mess with those memories, sometimes driving people to insanity. It's happened before." No matter how morbid it was, she said it like it was completely normal.

He shuddered, finishing his food in silence. "So these creatures are real, then?"

"As real as you and I," she assured him dreamily.

He almost got up, when a very ragged and old house-elf popped in front of him. "Kretcher at your service, Master Malfoy! Would Master Malfoy like Kretcher to take his plate?"

"Oh, hello, Kretcher." Luna murmured dreamily.

"Oh...uh...yes...thank you, Kretcher." Draco murmured, handing the elf the plate.

The elf froze, his eyes glistening. "Master Malfoy does not need to thank Kretcher." He whimpered, bowing before, with a sharp CRACK, disapparating.

"Luna? Malfoy?" Draco turned around, giving a questioning hum when he saw Hermione. "We're going to play Truth or Dare, want to join?"

"Why not?"

* * *

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Hermione watched a grin spread across Katie's face, awaiting her answer, leaning against the wall.

"Dare." Hermione answered, settling down in the circle on the floor beside Draco.

Ginny leaned her elbow on her thigh, leaning forward. "I dare you to take a shot of straight Firewhiskey."

Draco's head was bent, leaning over his lap, seeming to be consumed in the book that lay in it. Apparently not. For his head shot up, snapping his head around to look at Hermione. "Granger, no. Do you not remember what happened last time you took a shot of Firewhiskey? And that wasn't straight whiskey, either."

She scoffed, reaching for the bottle that was set on the coffee table, and her cup. Quickly finishing the little wine left in the cup, before pouring the whiskey.

"Granger," Draco's eyes bore into her, watching her intently. "Don't do it."

She lifted her head, and stared him straight in the eye, and downed the shot. The effect was instantanious, the whiskey burning her throat like it's namesake. Coughing furiously, she was aware of footsteps fading, before a second later returning, a cold glass shoved into her hand.

"Here, breathe, and drink this." Draco murmured.

Summoning a full breath, she swallowed a mouthful of water quickly, thankful for the cold liquid soothing her burning throat. She set it down beside her, gasping. "T-thanks." She murmured, glancing at Draco.

"I told you, Granger!" He muttered, but Ginny was laughing histarically. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She responded. "On with the game, then."

And so the game resumed. Almost an hour later, Ginny turned to Hermione, who was now leaning against the wall, drunker then she would admit. "Hermione. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Hermione mumbled.

A wicked grin crossed Ginny's face. One she didn't like at all. "Hermione Granger. I dare you..."

The room held it's breath. There was a shaking pause, the only noise was the crackling of the fire, the soft ticking of the grandfather clock, and the dull hum of voices from the kitchen. "...to kiss Draco Malfoy."

Hermione may have been drunk, but those four words sobered her right up in that moment. In almost perfect unison, her and Draco nearly shrieked. "**_What!?_**"

"Dare." Ginny murmured airily.

George rolled his his, snorting. "Aw, come on, Gin. He won' do it, he's to much of a coward. Malfoy's to much of a coward."

Like his words had set off a trigger, Draco stood. He strode toward her, and before she could react, a hand pulled at her waist, his other hand forcefully cupping her face and tilting her face up towards his. And then he kissed her.

It wasn't gentle. No, it was forceful. Hard. It caused heat waves to flood her, and then replaced with cold shivers, her body going rigid. Then, he pulled away. "Fine." He seethed, not daring to look at her, his gaze whipping to George. He stalked away, passing George as he ddid so. "Who's the coward now, Weasley?"


	5. I'm Sorry

I will no longer be continuing this story.

I just feel like you guys don't like it anymore, and I lost two followers since last chapter.

I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione stayed rigid, frozen in the spot as if his hands were still on her. George and Ginny were laughing, but she didn't hear them. She watched Draco retreating form as he slipped into the freezing night without a word.

"Go wash your mouth out, mate," George snorted.

Hermione merely glared at him, and forced her body to move from it's frozen spot. _Draco Malfoy just kissed me._

_Draco._

_Bloody._

_Malfoy._

Snatching her coat from where it haphazardly lay on the couch, pulling it on as she hurried out the door after him. Slowly, she closed the door behind her, shrinking deeper into her coat as snow and ice pelted down around her.

She rounded a corner, stopping when she saw a black shape walking down the street, the only thing visible was his white-silver hair. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" She called out.

He stopped, turning around. The street lights illuminated his face, and cast shadows where she could see the thinness of his face. "Back to my Manor." He snapped, continuing down the road without a word.

Letting out a seething breath through clenched teeth, she dashed forward, snatching his wrist. "Get the fuck bac—"

He whipped around, yanking his hand away from her with surprising force. "Don't touch me, you filthy little Mud—" He snarled, but his voice faltered as his gaze met hers.

The unreiqueted rage and confusion drained from her body, as if someone had suctioned it out, and she gave a soft, mirthless laugh, a disbelieving smile pulling at her lips. "Filthy little Mudblood. I know. Say it; I know you want to. _Say it._"

"No...no, no, no, no. Granger, _no._" Horror glazed over his sharp features, his skin even more pale, ghost-like, even. Eldritch.

"It's at the tip of your tongue, so **_just say it!"_** She halfway shrieked, disturbing a bird nesting in a tree nearby.

"I-I won't. I'm sorry, Granger." He turned a cold shoulder to her, continuing down the road silently.

With a frusterated sob, she fell against the brick wall of the building, sinking to the frozen ground. Snow cascaded around her, but she didn't move. Until she heard the soft crunching of snow, and she lifted her head. Harry was approaching her, his body stiff against the cold. She didn't stand, her gaze following him as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Alright, Mione?" He murmured.

She swallowed hard, glancing down the road, before back to him. "Fine, Harry. I'm fine." She stood slowly, huddling into her jacket.

"I'm sorry, Mione. About him. George. Ginny. Andromeda. Tonks. What was Andromeda thinking, making you literally babysit Draco Malfoy?!"

"He's broken, Harry." She whispered, lowering her head. "You haven't...you don't...You don't know how he acts. At the Manor. What I've seen. _Heard._ He...I don't know..."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You can't trust someone like him, Hermione, let alone help them. You can't. So don't even try. Come stay with me until you get your own place, instead of the Manor. Instead of with him."

"Harry!" She yelped, jerking her head up. "I can't leave him there. Not by himself. You don't...that place...it's...it's..."

"He has Parkinson to help him! He doesn't need you." Harry took another deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but he is still Malfoy. It can't be easy, and if you want to come stay with me..."

"No, Harry. Thank you, but no." She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him, giving a soft sigh when he wrapped his arms around her. "I need to figure out the mystery of Draco Malfoy, first."

* * *

**HHi guys. I know this is short, and I fucking hate it, but I am trying to get back into it. I do have a plotline for this story, but I am trying to fill in the gaps, and want your guys' input. What would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Let me know?**


End file.
